epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Telperion
Telperion is an optional boss that appears in . It is found in the Deathly Hollows dungeon. Appearance Much like Laurelin, Telperion is a large tree house filled with many, many cats, with bone-like protrusions covered by spiderwebs visible from its top and sides. It's also darker than its regular counterpart. Telperion has a large hole on its front, from which the cats inside will appear out of when casting spells. Overview Statistics , , and skills, and gets two turns. |HP = 6666 |Atk = 5.5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 5.5 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 6 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 770 |AP = 64 |SP = 64 |Gold = 580 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = -50% |earth = 150% |bio = -80% |water = 150% |wind = -50% |holy = -50% |dark = 100% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |heavy&light = 50% |weaken&tired = 50% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 80% |magdown = 80% |defdown = 20% |mdedown = 20% |accdown = 80% |evadown = 80% |item1name = Bone Spike |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bone Spike |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Bone Spike |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Plutonium Core |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Titanium |item5chance = 100% }} , , and skills, and gets two turns. |HP = 6666 |Atk = 5.5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 5.5 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 6 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 770 |AP = 64 |SP = 64 |Gold = 580 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = 50% |thunder = 50% |ice = 50% |earth = 150% |water = 150% |wind = -80% |holy = -50% |dark = 100% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |heavy&light = 50% |weaken&tired = 50% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 80% |magdown = 80% |defdown = 40% |mdedown = 40% |accdown = 80% |evadown = 80% |item1name = Bone Spike |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bone Spike |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Bone Spike |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Plutonium Core |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Titanium |item5chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Bones |Target2 = All |Power2 = 70/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Dark |Element%2 = 50% |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status strength decreased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Fly Bombs (Bio) |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 245/7 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Bio |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack4 = Fly Bombs (Bomb) |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 315/7 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack5 = Poison Gas |Target5 = All |Power5 = 30 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bio |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 5x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status strength increased to 9x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Air Strike |Target6 = All |Power6 = 65 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Bomb |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 40% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Big Bomb |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 180 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |StatusChance7 = 20% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = M.O.A.B. |Target8 = All |Power8 = 130 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |StatusChance8 = 80% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = The Reaper |Target9 = All |Power9 = 120 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Dark |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 1x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 25% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Debilitate |Target10 = All |StatusChance10 = 100% |StatusStrength10 = 30% |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 100% |Notes10 = Debuff strength increased to 60% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack11 = Enfeeble |Target11 = All |StatusChance11 = 100% |StatusStrength11 = 30% |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 100% |Notes11 = Debuff strength increased to 60% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack12 = Bind |Target12 = All |StatusChance12 = 100% |StatusStrength12 = 50% |Acc12 = 150% |StatusIcon12 = |Attack13 = Spiders (Spider Web) |Target13 = All |Power13 = 10 |StatusChance13 = 100% |StatusStrength13 = 50% |StatusIcon13 = |Acc13 = 150% |Notes13 = Also gets 100% chance of 3x Bad Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack14 = Unholy Ritual |Target14 = All |Power14 = 95 |Type14 = Magical |Element%14 = 100% |Element14 = Dark |StatusChance14 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength14 = 6x 25% |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 100% |Crit14 = 10% |RdF14 = 10%}} Battle logic 1st action ' * <39% HP → Fly Bombs (Bio) (1/4), Fly Bombs (Bomb) (1/4), Spiders (1/4), Unholy Ritual (1/4); * <74% HP → Big Root (1/4), Bones (1/4), Fly Bombs (Bio) (1/4), Fly Bombs (Bomb) (1/4); * Otherwise → Big Root (1/2), Bones (1/2). '''Summoning ' * If Foe Remix is enabled; ** Summons a Skeleton Cat (3 levels above Telperion); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Summons a Skeleton Cat (3 levels above Telperion); **** <65% HP → Summons either a Flame Wraith, Frost Wraith or Leaf Wraith (1 level above Telperion); *** <65% HP → Summons either a Flame Wraith, Frost Wraith or Leaf Wraith (1 level above Telperion); * Otherwise; ** Summons either a Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber or Cat Ninja (1 level above Telperion); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Summons either a Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber, Cat Ninja or Haunted Mirror (same level as Telperion); **** <65% HP → Summons either a Skeleton Hand, Zombie Hand, Haunted Mirror, Steel Wraith or Master Wraith (same level as Telperion); *** <65% HP → Summons either a Skeleton Hand, Zombie Hand, Haunted Mirror, Steel Wraith or Master Wraith (same level as Telperion). '2nd action ' * <39% HP and has only used M.O.A.B. once → M.O.A.B.; * <74% HP and hasn't used M.O.A.B. yet → M.O.A.B.; * If a randomly selected player doesn't have a Magic Defence debuff → Enfeeble (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player doesn't have a Defence debuff → Debilitate (4/25); *** If a randomly selected player has less than a 30% Evade debuff → Bind (16/125), The Reaper (16/125), Poison Gas (16/125), Big Bomb (16/125), Air Strike (16/125); *** Otherwise → The Reaper (4/25), Poison Gas (4/25), Big Bomb (4/25), Air Strike (4/25); ** Otherwise; *** If a randomly selected player has less than a 30% Evade debuff → Bind (4/25), The Reaper (4/25), Poison Gas (4/25), Big Bomb (4/25), Air Strike (4/25); *** Otherwise → The Reaper (1/5), Poison Gas (1/5), Big Bomb (1/5), Air Strike (1/5); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player doesn't have a Defence debuff → Debilitate (1/5); *** If a randomly selected player has less than a 30% Evade debuff → Bind (4/25), The Reaper (4/25), Poison Gas (4/25), Big Bomb (4/25), Air Strike (4/25); *** Otherwise → The Reaper (1/5), Poison Gas (1/5), Big Bomb (1/5), Air Strike (1/5); ** Otherwise; *** If a randomly selected player has less than a 30% Evade debuff → Bind (1/5), The Reaper (1/5), Poison Gas (1/5), Big Bomb (1/5), Air Strike (1/5); *** Otherwise → The Reaper (1/4), Poison Gas (1/4), Big Bomb (1/4), Air Strike (1/4). * Big Bomb becomes Air Strike if catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. Before the v2 update, Debilitate and Enfeeble had priority over M.O.A.B., which could lead to Telperion skipping the latter entirely, since it only checks to use it on the first turn after dropping below the required HP thresholds and never again. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If Tired → 22% → Poison Gas (2/6), The Reaper (1/6), Spiders (1/6), Fly Bombs (Bomb) (1/6), Fly Bombs (Bio) (1/6); * Otherwise → 33% → Poison Gas (2/6), The Reaper (1/6), Spiders (1/6), Fly Bombs (Bomb) (1/6), Fly Bombs (Bio) (1/6). Strategy Telperion mostly uses , and elemental attacks, so resistance to these 3 elements is very helpful (Bomb in particular, since M.O.A.B. will deal tremendous damage if not resisted). Telperion can also inflict several status effects with its attacks, so some resistance against the most dangerous of them ( / and ) is recommended. While Laurelin was able to cast various support and buffing skills to counteract debuffs and statuses, Telperion instead can use various powerful aoe debuffs to cripple your party's defensive capabilities; luckily, it can only use these on its second action, so as long as you rebuff or Dispel them on the next turn they shouldn't be too difficult to deal with (make sure to bring the Topaz and Zircon Ore as well as the Drowned Fallen summons to help with that). Offensively, you can choose between , or Bio, all of them work pretty well and can be boosted by inflicting , and respectively. Curse, as well as , are also helpful for their debuffs, while Tired is only going to be relevant as a Bio damage booster, since Telperion is immune to both and debuffs. Virus Strategy Telperion's weakness to Bio damage and inability to remove status effects off itself make it a primary target for a Virus based strategy. This is a fairly standard Virus strategy - give the characters on the front line Virus or Bio immunity, use Beholding Eye or Biohazard Blaster to apply virus, then wait out the fight. Assuming the player does this fight when it first becomes available, they should use the Surgical Mask and Gas Mask to provide Virus immunity to the other two players. Give everyone defensive, status effect and buff improving gear; while dealing extra damage is nice, the goal of this is to wait out the fight. By casting Encore on the Virus spreader and attacking twice (for Lance, it may be preferable to use Unload followed by Double Shot), one can get a high number of Virus stacks right on the first turn. Afterwards, have everyone focus on applying , and optionally also . With 9 stacks of both Virus and Poison, along with Tired's Bio damage boost, Telperion will be taking about 26% of its maximum HP in damage every round, which can be further doubled by applying with the Dark Tooth. Summon This boss can be captured to be used as a summon. When summoned Telperion casts a powered up version of Unholy Ritual that inflicts maximum Curse stacks. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 123 SP instead. }} Trivia *Telperion and Laurelin are named after the Two Trees of Valinor in J.R.R. Tolkien's writings. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses